Oczami Kota
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Jak to wszystko wygląda z punktu widzenia Krzywołapa... HGSS


Szedłem sobie spokojnie korytarzem, rozglądając się z ciekawością. Byłem trochę głodny, więc moje zmysły były nastawione na wyszukiwanie czegoś do jedzenia. Usłyszałem drobne kroczki jakiejś myszy, ale nawet się nie obejrzałem. Ja miałbym jeść myszy? Ja! Potomek kuguchara? Fakt, że skrzyżowanego ze zwykłą kotką dachową, ale jakaś duma pozostaje! Niech sobie je myszy ten bury, włochaty worek na pchły, który podobno jest kotką. Skoro ten charłak nie daje jej nic lepszego... Nagle wyczułem woń pieczonego kurczaka... mniam!

Zapach dochodził zza tak bardzo już znajomych, drewnianych drzwi. Powoli odszukałem na bocznej ścianie małą dziurę w murze – moje prywatne wejście do jego komnat. Oczywiście było tak, jak przypuszczałem – dyrektor przysłał do niego skrzata z kolacją, a Długopalcy zjadł kilka kęsów i zatopił się w lekturze jakiegoś grubego tomu. Nie wiem czym ten człowiek się żywi! Chyba tylko czytaniem i sarkazmem!

Miauknąłem cicho, żeby mnie zauważył. Bywa nerwowy, gdy nagle pojawia mu się coś przed oczami. Raz mało nie przypalił mi ogona!

To znowu ty? – warknął, jakby narzekał na nadmiar towarzystwa, a potem przesunął w moją stronę talerz z jedzonkiem.

Nie ociągając się wskoczyłem na stół i zacząłem pochłaniać kurczaka. Moja pani to dobra dziewczyna, ale w sprawie karmienia kotów mogłaby się wiele nauczyć od... jak oni go nazywają? Snape? Jakoś tak... zupełnie do niego nie pasuje! Długopalcy to, co innego. Jak tylko zjem, to wskoczę mu na kolana, żeby mnie pogłaskał. Nikt tak nie drapie za uszami, jak on!

Głupia ta moja pani! Ten jej Rudzielec nawet mnie nie umie pogłaskać! Nie wiadomo, czy ma ochotę pogłaskać, czy przyłożyć po żebrach! Za to Snape... mrrrr... Jak mawia pewna mugolska reklama – są powody do mruczenia! Mrrrrr... Oj, tak! I za uszami!

Chyba wbiłem mu pazury w nogę, bo syknął z bólu, ale to było niechcący. Jest cudowny, trochę kościsty, ale przeważnie przykrywa się kocem i jest cuuuudnie!

Dlaczego moja pani nie pokochała jego? Przecież skoro jest taki wspaniały dla zwierząt, to dla dziewczyny byłby jeszcze lepszy! No może jest trochę starszy, ale czasem warto jest przymknąć oczy na takie drobiazgi!

Mrrrrr... O tak! Po brzuszku... mrrrrrrrrrr

O nie! Rudy! Szybko i zgrabnie przeskoczyłem z zasięgu rąk Rudzielca na kolana Pottera. On przynajmniej umiał głaskać. Miał tylko głupi zwyczaj, gdy się zamyśli, zrywać się gwałtownie, nie zważając na szlachetne zwierzę, spoczywające na jego kolanach.

Moja pani po chwili usiadła między Rudym, a Potterem i żaden z nich nie zaczął się do niej przystawiać. Czyżby zerwała z żywą hodowlą piegów? Nie cieszmy się przedwcześnie.

Spakowani? – rzuciła moja pani, nieco mnie zaskakując.

Hermiono! Mamy jeszcze tydzień! – najwyraźniej Rudy był podobnego zdania, co i ja.

No tak, wiem. Z drugiej strony teraz wyjeżdżamy na zawsze i nie możemy nic tu zostawić. Ja na przykład spakowałam już stare podręczniki, które teraz, po zdaniu OWTMów, nie są mi potrzebne.

W tym momencie rozpoczęła się dyskusja o chomikowaniu podręczników przez moją najukochańszą panią, ale ja już nie słuchałem. Byłem w stanie szoku. Wyjeżdżamy na zawsze? Ja rozumiem na dwa miesiące, jak co roku do mugolskiej rodziny mojej pani, ale... na zawsze? Czemu oni chcą rzucić szkołę? A może... już ją skończyli?

Nie, to nie był wystarczający powód, żeby ją opuszczać! Długopalcy jest starszy od nich, a wciąż tu siedzi, jak smoczyca na jajach. Moja głupia pani, moja głupia pani...

Wiem! Zaznałem olśnienia! Hermiona musi zostać NAUCZYCIELKĄ!

Wypadłem z pokoju, jakby mnie goniło stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów. Pognałem prosto do gabinetu Długopalcego. Z tego co się orientowałem, to nie było żadnego wolnego miejsca w nauczycielskich posadach, a to oznaczało, że należało je zrobić.

Z czego moja pani jest najlepsza? Hmm... Jest dobra z eliksirów, ale to odpada, bo psuje cel jakim jest zostanie przy Długopalcym. Zaklęcia są nudne, a skrzacik miły... WIEM! Transmutacja! Już od jakiegoś czasu mam na pieńku z tą pani profesor... No bo skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to animag? Nie zorientowałem się na początku, a trzeba przyznać, że jako wyglądała wyjątkowo kusząco...

Przepraszam, trochę się rozmarzyłem. W każdym razie wziąłem najmniejszą buteleczkę z półki z napisem „trucizny"... a właściwie, to prawie wziąłem, bo usłyszałem kroki i w kolejnej chwili byłem już na rękach u Snape'a, który drapał mnie za uszami tak, że zapomniałem o całym magicznym świecie z truciznami włącznie... mrrr...

Już się stęskniłeś? – spytał z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

A żebyś wiedział!

Zaniósł mnie do salonu, gdzie najwyraźniej porządkował książki, bo leżały na praktycznie wszędzie, poukładane w nierówne stosiki.

Mimo tego porządkowego zamieszania na stole stał talerz ze smażoną rybą i ziemniaczkami. Właśnie przed nim postawił mnie mój kochany Długopalcy.

Wracając do dormitorium mojej pani, ukradłem upatrzoną wcześniej buteleczkę. Problem polegał teraz na tym, żeby wlać to do czegoś, co wypije profesor animag.

Na dzień przed naszym uroczystą kolacją pożegnalną udało mi się wkraść do gabinetu wicedyrektorki. Miałem wyjątkowe szczęście, gdyż akurat stała przed szafą i zastanawiała się co jutro na siebie włożyć. Korzystając z doświadczenia zdobytego na mojej pani zrozumiałem, że jest wyjątkowo zajęta, a ja mam jedyną i niepowtarzalną okazję. Zwłaszcza, że na biurku stała ciepła herbata, do której mogłem wlać magiczny płyn.

Niestety kiedy ma się cztery łapy nie wyposażone w palce, to nie jest taką prostą czynnością otworzenie tak małego naczynia. Szarpałem się z tym dość długo. W ostatecznym rezultacie jednak udało mi się to otworzyć.

Wylewając przy okazji i herbatę, i eliksir.

Profesor animag odwróciła się akurat w tym momencie, gdy wywar przeżerał dziurę w jej biurku.

Trochę ją to zirytowało...

Do czego to dochodzi! Żeby kot Opiekuna Slytherinu starał się otruć Opiekunkę Gryffindoru!

Jak dla mnie brzmiało to wyjątkowo racjonalnie poza tym, że nie byłem kotem żadnego Opiekuna Slytherinu. Zrozumiałem jednak, że kobieta, która często widywała mnie w komnatach Długopalcego lub ich pobliżu uznała, że jestem jego kotem. Może i dobrze, przynajmniej pani się nie oberwie.

Nauczycielka Transmutacji kipiała ze złości, niosąc mnie za skórę na karku do lochów. Bolało. Mimo bólu jednak zauważyłem, że komnaty Długopalcego są dziwnie puste. Może on też wyjeżdżał na urlop? Nie mogłem się porządnie zastanowić nad tym pomysłem, gdyż paznokcie wbijające mi się kark uniemożliwiały koncentrację.

Po chwili już wchodziliśmy do salonu Snape'a, w tym pani animag z krzykiem na ustach.

Severusie! Czy wiesz, co chciało zrobić te twoje ko...

Prawdopodobnie chciała nazwać mnie kociskiem, więc może i dobrze, że ją zatkało i nie skończyła, bo bym się zirytował. Z drugiej strony ja też byłem w stanie silnego szoku.

Przed nami siedzieli na dywanie przed kominkiem, wciąż przytulenia, a niedawno wyrwani z namiętnego pocałunku, moi państwo – Hermiona i Severus. I wtedy zrozumiałem, że kiedy ja planowałem zrobić coś, by oni razem pozostali w szkole, oni postanowili razem ją opuścić. Oni są jednak genialni!

Wyrwałem się osłupiałej animażce i wskoczyłem na dywanik. Powoli przespacerowałem się przez całą jego długość, a potem ułożyłem się Hermionie na kolanach tuż obok długich palców Severusa. Było mi dobrze, a gdy przypomniałem sobie o profesorce wciąż stojącej w drzwiach, jąkając się cicho, pomyślałem, że moi państwo są dorośli i nic im nie może zrobić, a jak będzie próbowała...

Cóż są metody mniej subtelne niż trucizna, pomyślałem wyciągając odrobinę swoje ostre pazury.


End file.
